Tränen stehen dir nicht
by DiamondOfOcean713
Summary: Übersetzung. Tränen passen nicht zu deinem schönen Gesicht. HPDM, oneshot, Slash


**Titel**: Tränen stehen dir nicht

**Originaltitel**: Tears do not suit you

**Autor**: Firesword -verbeugt- (mein neuestes Daueropfer, höhö. Ich werde alle ihre HPDM one-shots übersetzen)

**Übersetzerin**: DiamondOfOcean

**Rating:** T

**Genre**: Romanze, Drama

**Pairing**: Harry Potter/ Draco Malfoy

**Summary**: Uebersetzung. Traenen passen nicht zu deinem schoenen Gesicht. HPDM, one-shot, Slash

**Warnungen/ Infos**: Slash, OOC, Post-HBP

**Disclaimer:** Soo, diesmal gehört mich gar nichts, nothing, rien, nada, niente. Alles, was einem bekannt vorkommt, gehört Jo Rowling, der Rest gehört Firesword

**Geschwafel des Übersetzers: **Ich habe diese Fanfiction auf der Suche nach englischen one-shots gefunden und da sie mir ganz gut gefallen hat, habe ich mir gleich für die Übersetzung eine Erlaubnis geholt. Ich hoffe, es ist anständig zu lesen.

Ach ja, für diejenigen, die immer überprüfen, ob auch alles Wort-für-Wort übersetzt wurde: Nein, ist es nicht. Denn manchmal klingt die direkte Übersetzung im Deutschen einfach so lächerlich und plump, dass sich eine winzige Abweichung leider nicht vermeiden lässt.

**Tränen stehen dir nicht**

Er hasste es, wie diese grauen Augen ihn anstarrten: leer, tot, einsam... und am schlimmsten von allem war die Verzweiflung. Er fluchte leise und schritt fort, aber er machte sich nicht die Mühe, die Türe hinter sich zuzuknallen. Zufällig stieß er mit einen Zauberer mit fettem Haar zusammen, als er davonstürmte, aber er entschuldigte sich nicht. Bestimmt machte er sich keine Sorgen darüber, wie sich Severus' Lippen vor unterdrückter Wut verzogen.

„Harry?", rief Hermione ihn vorsichtig, als er sich auf einen Küchenhocker setzte. Man sah nur ihre Augen, der Rest war hinter einem dicken Zauberbuch versteckt.

„Was?", schnappte er.

„Würdest du dich bitte wieder beruhigen?", schlug sie in einem sanften Ton vor.

„Warum bei Merlin sollte ich das tun?" Harry starrte sie an.

„Du könntest zumindest versuchen, nicht jede Stunde wütend zu werden." Auch sie starrte ihn an - mit diesem harten kalten Blick, den sie immer aufsetzte, wenn sie etwas in seinen Kopf hämmern wollte.

Er guckte weg und sah stattdessen das Tafelsilber auf dem Küchenschrank an. Nach ein paar Minuten war er wieder auf den Beinen und auf dem Weg zu dem Raum, den Malfoy nutzte.

Severus stand noch immer als eine Art Wart vor der Türe und blickte ziemlich besorgt drein.

„Gehen Sie und staksen in der Bücherei herum oder so", bellte Harry den älteren Zauberer an. „Ich will mit ihm alleine sein."

„Sie..." Severus murmelte einige Flüche, bevor er zur Bibliothek davonrauschte, wie Harry vermutete.

Eine Augenbraue zog sich elegant nach oben, als er Severus hinterher sah. „Ich bin ihn tatsächlich losgeworden", dachte er. Dann betrat er sein Schlafzimmer - na ja, es war sein Schlafzimmer _gewesen_, bevor er Draco und Severus vor drei Monaten gerettet hatte.

Er schloss die Türe hinter sich und ging auf den Vorleger zu, um sich darauf niederzulassen. Er beobachtete Draco, der auf dem Bett saß und viel mit einem Zombie gemeinsam hatte. Der Zauberer mit den silbernen Haaren starrte einfach in den Raum und Harry mochte seine leblose Erscheinung gar nicht leiden. Seine Augen fassten die Kissen ins Auge, die vereinzelt auf dem Bett lagen.

Es schien so, als ob Draco sie nur benutzen würde, wenn Harry bei ihm war, bei ihm schlief.

„Das ist so verdammt komisch", schnaubte er zu sich selbst. „Ich bin dein Sandmännchen."

Draco konnte nur schlafen, wenn Harry schlief und dann auch nur, wenn sie ihre Hände hielten.

Darüber machte er sich mittlerweile keine Gedanken mehr, obwohl er sich anfangs etwas seltsam dabei gefühlt hatte. Er störte sich schon lange nicht mehr daran, der einzige Schutz für das weißhaarige Frettchen geworden zu sein. Das Einzige, worum er sich Sorgen machte, war Dracos Schweigen.

„Ich kann dir nicht helfen, wenn du nicht mit mir sprichst, Draco", sagte er sanft. „Ich wünschte, du tätest das - ich bin es leid, immer wütend und frustriert zu werden, nur weil du das nicht tust." Er seufzte und legte sich auf dem Vorleger zurück. „Es ist nicht dein Fehler, dass du nicht wusstest, dass alles, was Voldemort dir versprochen hat, Lügen waren. Es ist nicht dein Fehler, dass deine Mutter..." Er hielt inne, bevor er erwähnen konnte, dass Dracos Mutter ein Inferi geworden war. „Du hast noch immer deinen Vater, auch wenn seine Anwesenheit hier bei den anderen nicht gerade willkommen ist. Ich weiß, dass er das auch bei mir nicht ist...", sagte er etwas reuevoll.

Stille füllte den Raum und Harry stieß ein lautstarkes Seufzen aus. Frustriert nahm er seine Brille ab und legte sie achtlos beiseite. Er schloss seine Augen und versuchte, sich zu entspannen. Er sollte deshalb nicht wütend sein. Das Trauma, das Draco derzeit durchlitt, war unvermeidlich.

„Sprich mit mir", murmelte er. „Es ist vier verdammte Monate her..."

Plötzlich ertönte ein lautes Jammern und Harry konnte sich nicht mehr rühren, als etwas Schweres auf ihm landete.

Er stieß ein lautes Stöhnen aus und wimmerte, als er versuchte, seinen Geist zu sammeln. Was war passiert? Was lag da auf ihm?

„Es ist mein Fehler! Ich hätte... ich hätte Severus mir helfen lassen sollen! Es ist mein Fehler! Dumbledore ist tot! Mein Fehler! Mein Fehler! Ich bin so dumm! Ich hätte auf sie hören sollen. Es ist mein Fehler! Severus..."

Harry war durch den plötzlichen Ausbruch ernsthaft verwirrt und überwältigt. Es dauerte Minuten, bis er fähig war, seine Muskeln zu verwenden, dann umarmte er den zitternden Körper über sich. Benommen rieb er über Dracos Rücken und stellte abwesend fest, dass er unter seiner Berührung warm war. Es war ein gutes Zeichen - Draco lebte noch.

Draco redete noch immer zusammenhangsloses Zeug - seine Worte waren kaum zu verstehen. Es half nicht, dass die Stimme durch das momentane seltene Gebrauchen rau war und er schluchzte weiterhin unkontrolliert.

„Hey... shhhh... ist schon gut, Draco." Irgendwie schaffte er es, sich aufzusetzen. Er wiegte den anderen Zauberer vor und zurück und murmelte dabei tröstende Worte. „Es ist nicht dein Fehler. Ich gebe dir keine Schuld. Weine nicht, Draco."

Das Jammern des Slytherins wurde lauter und sein Schluchzen schlimmer. Harry wurde bleich, weil sich Dracos Finger scharf in seine Schultern gruben.

„Draco - Draco!" Harry löste sich bestimmt und griff nach Dracos Kinn. Er zwang den Slytherin damit aufzusehen, ihm in die Augen zu sehen. „Weine nicht, Draco", befahl er bestimmt.

Draco erstarrte und Harry fragte sich, ob er in dem Blick gefangen war.

„Tränen stehen dir nicht."

Graue Augen blinzelten.

„Ich habe versucht dich umzubringen", wisperte Draco.

„Ich weiß. Aber hast du das wirklich versucht?", sagte Harry sacht. „Warst du mit Leib und Seele bei der Sache?"

Schlanke Arme um seinen Nacken begannen, ihn heftig zu schütteln. Harry lächelte sanft und wischte sich verbliebenen Tränen von dem spitzen Gesicht weg; und das mit Sorge und Zärtlichkeit.

„Tränen passen nicht zu deinem schönen Gesicht."

Dracos Augen weiteten sich und Harry bog sich zurück, sodass er hineinblicken konnte. Er lächelte erleichtert, als er einen Glanz darin ausmachen konnte. Es war gut, Schock in den Augen zu sehen, die in den vergangenen Wochen so weit entfernt geschienen hatten.

Vorsichtig lehnte sich Harry vor und hielt kurz bevor er Dracos Wange berührte inne. Dann brachte er all seinen Mut aus, überwand die Distanz und platzierte einen Kuss auf den spitzen Wangenknochen.

Blasse Finger tasteten automatisch diese Stelle ab.

„Gib mir deinen linken Arm. Ich möchte dir etwas zeigen."

Der silberhaarige Zauberer streckte seinen Arm etwas unsicher aus und Harry krempelte den Ärmel zurück, um den Unterarm zu entblößen.

„Sieh her", sagte Harry sanft und beobachtete, wie sich die grauen Augen auf seinen Arm senkten. Er lächelte erneut, als Draco keuchte.

„Wo ist das... was ist passiert? Wie ist das... Warum habe ich nicht-?"

„Nun ja, du warst nicht wirklich... anwesend", unterbrach Harry ihn.

„Aber..." Draco starrte noch einige Sekunden auf seinen Unterarm, dann blickte er in Harrys Augen. „Warum?"

Harry antwortete nicht sofort. Er zog Draco zu sich, sodass der Slytherin bequemer auf seinem Schoß saß und er presste seine Wange an die eine Seite von Dracos Gesicht.

„Eine Phönixträne konnte es nicht heilen oder brechen", murmelte Harry. „Um die Wahrheit zu sagen, Draco-"

„Draco? Du nennst-"

Der schwarzhaarige Teenager seufzte. „Ja, Draco, ich nenne dich beim Vornamen. Ich tue das seit... nicht so wichtig. Um die Wahrheit zu sagen, ich war frustriert. Ich war derart frustriert, dass ich geweint habe und ich habe auf deinen Arm geweint." Er verzog das Gesicht. „Ich fühlte mich danach so albern, weil ich um dich geweint hatte. Jedenfalls habe ich dich am nächsten Tag gewaschen und da habe ich bemerkt, dass das Dunkle Mal fort war."

„Wie ist das möglich? Severus hat versucht..."

„Ich liebe dich."

Dracos Gesichtsausdruck entglitt. „Was?"

„Ich liebe dich", sagte Harry einfach. „Ich sehe keinen Grund, das abzustreiten. Ich liebe dich."

„Das ist nicht... Nein. Du lügst."

„Nein, tue ich nicht. Ich sorge mich um dich. Und sich um etwas zu sorgen, bedeutet, es zu lieben, stimmt's?"

„Nein."

„Aber ich liebe dich nicht so, wie ich Ron liebe."

„Was?"

„Ich liebe dich." Harry neigte seinen Kopf auf eine Seite. „Stört es dich denn so sehr?"

Draco starrte ihn wieder ungläubig an, schüttelte aber schnell den Kopf und Harry musste aufgrund dieser Antwort lächeln.

„Halt dich an mir fest", sagte Harry behutsam und hob Draco hoch. „Ich bin etwas erschöpft, nachdem du mich angesprungen hast."

„Ich habe dich nicht... angesprungen", murmelte Draco.

„Vielleicht ist anspringen das falsche Wort. Du hast dich auf mich geschmissen", grinste er, als Draco ihn hasserfüllt anstarrte. Er legte den Slytherin bedächtig auf das Bett und setzte sich neben ihn. Harry bewegte seine Hand um die Vorhänge zu schließen. Er sah die Kerze am anderen Ende des Bettes an und eine nach der anderen flackerte erst, bevor sie erlosch.

Er ging wieder an seine Seite und sah Draco mit einem Lächeln an. Er brauchte seine Brille für diese geringe Entfernung nicht und in diesem Moment würde es ihn auch nicht kümmern, wenn er sie bräuchte. Er wartete ab, bis er sich sicher war, dass Draco sich entspannt hatte, dann bewegte er sich so nah an ihn heran, wie er es immer tat. Er seufzte und war mehr als zufrieden, dass er den anderen Zauberer so nah an sich spüren konnte.

„Harry?"

„Hmmm?" Er rieb sein Kinn verträumt in Dracos Haar.

„Bin ich... schön?", fragte Draco leise.

„Nicht, wenn du weinst", antwortete Harry aufrichtig. Dann lachte er. „Du musst etwas mehr essen, öfter in der Sonne sein und lächeln, dann wirst du es sein. Schön."

Draco platzierte seine Hand zögernd auf Harrys Hüfte und ein weit entfernter Teil des Gryffindors entschied, dass es sich wirklich gut anfühlte.

„Harry?"

„Was?"

„Willst du, dass ich dich auch liebe?"

Harry lachte stillvergnügt in sich hinein. „Wir werden sehen, Draco. Ich gebe meine Hoffnung nicht auf. Wir sollten uns Zeit lassen, um zu entscheiden, ob das geschehen soll. „In der Zwischenzeit...", er senkte sein Gesicht und küsste Draco auf die Lippen, „... werde ich dich lieben."

**Ende**

**Btw**: Aww, ist der one-shot von Firesword nicht wundervoll? Ich liebe diese einfühlsamen Geschichten... -seufz-

Knuddel

Dia


End file.
